warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Midnightblue05/I'm Not Giving Up Tonight: Tonight the Wall Is Coming Down
Ignore the title, it has nothing to do with this blog. Anyway, I am just typing up a list of all my characters that will be in the 2nd RP, even if some end up being minor characters or only used in supporting roles, along with their role in the story and other random things. There's also a new character, and some new facts about some of the characters. So, here you go: Mina Sacred (of course): She begins working at a weapons shop, later gets arrested, later escapes to Sanjaya along with Anton, later meets up with Lamar and Vailea, and once again gets mixed up in the plot, though her association with characters and such is much more defined in the 2nd one. I'm looking forward to how I planned her "new" personality to be, and how I plan some of her relationships to certain characters (I'm not insinuating that she falls in love with anyone, because she doesn't). There is also a few nice little plot twists regarding her which I added in, and I believe it will add some new dinamics to her character. Anton Harlem: An old friend of Thomas who befriends Mina and travels with her throughout the RP, he's actually the son of one of the king of Tanith's advisors, and he has a bitter rivalry with his father. He still loves his mother and sister, but can't stand to be around his father, and his father the same, so that's the reason he joined the army at a young age. His father calls him a disgrace to the family, and I have a really cool thing planned in the beginning of the 2nd RP for Anton, so I can't wait. Prince Lamar Tanith: Ah, Lamar. At the beginning, he's quite vain, selfish, and over confident, though still a good brother to his sisters, but by having to leave Tanith, having to protect Vailea, and just being around Mina and Anton, who are both quite hard of him for a little while, snaps him into reality, and he becomes a much better character. And, yes, he does get over liking Mina towards the end; it was mainly for some comical relief at times. Princess Vailea Tanith: ...I don't know how to start this off. Basically, Mina teaches Vailea how to use war fans, and Vailea become very close to Mina. She leaves with Lamar to go find Mina and Anton later on, and ends up being captured before then can reach Sanjaya. So...yes. Vailea is a very sweet little girl, which at first makes Mina unconfortable, but Mina ends up liking her a lot. Mm-hm. Darius: I changed his name to Darius (It was originally Damian, but I had to change it for...reasons). But, anyway, he's the leader of the rebel group that forms after Tanith is taken over, and is quite strict, and can be mean. I don't have a ton on him, but there's a strange plot twist I added to his character too. I'm looking forward to it very much. Linus: A member of the rebel group, he's laid back, sarcastic, and likes to make fun of people....a lot. Damian (new name pending) gets mad at him often for being lazy/disrespectful....I'm still kind of working on him a bit. Ulysess: Another member of the rebel group, he's very reserved, sharp, intelligent, and usually doesn't say much. He's a sniper archer...and...yeah. Still kind of working on him too... Sonora: My final member of the rebel group, she's young and kind of small for her age, but she's surprisingly strong and a good fighter. She usually follows her feelings when it comes to making decisions, and she's generous with what she has. Also still kind of working on her... Dominik: Anton's dad who makes a few appearances throughout the RP. He dislikes his son a lot, and is kind of a corrupt, selfish man, though he still loves his wife and daughter, if that makes sense. Jannette: Anton's mom who's just a minor character. She still loves Anton, but she respects his decision to leave and doesn't push her desire for him to come back home on him. Sydnie: Anton's little sister, who's blind and barely ever leaves her house because of that. Since she was little, she was close to Anton, and she misses him a lot. Warren: He's Lamar's "bodyguard" and close friend. Most of the time, it appears that he doesn't take his job seriously, but he would die to save Lamar if need be. Still kind of working on him too. So....suggestions and comments welcome. Category:Blog posts